


Fatal Error

by thelionmutters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kaiju, Kanima, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Romance, strange creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionmutters/pseuds/thelionmutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets attacked and makes it to Stiles' house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Error

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for all errors. I hope you enjoy.

“Stiles!” John Stilinski said after hearing the door slam, “Is that you?”

“Yes dad...” Stiles replied, urgently trying to get to his room.

“Why are you late? I expected you home earlier...” his father said, noticing Stiles halfway up the stair, “Hey! Talk to me...”

“I...uh,” Stiles stammered, “had detention...sorry...”

“And you couldn’t have texted to let me know?” he questioned, not convinced about what his son told him.

“...my battery died. I was in the middle of the message when it went off...” Stiles said edging closer to his room.

“And you couldn’t just have used Scott’s phone?” he continued.

“I wasn’t with Scott,” Stiles replied half-annoyed, “and if you’re done interrogating me, can I get to my room please? I would like to get to my homework.”

“Stiles, I know you,” John Stilinski replied, “I can tell when you’re lying a mile away...”

“Dad!” Stiles said annoyed. “I am just really tired and want to get to my room after a crappy day. If anything was wrong do you think I would keep it from you? You already know all about the Lydia stuff – which is more than what most fathers know their kids’ lives- and there hasn’t been anyone else since, can I just...” he finished indicating to his room.

“Fine,” his father relented, “I have to go back to the station in a bit so I left you some food in the microwave, okay?”

“Thanks Dad,” Stiles said rushing to the top of the stairs, nearly at his room already.

Stiles nearly broke the door handle with the force of his grip as he quickly opened and shut his room door. Derek was already in his room with claw marks all over his body and looking like he was barely breathing. Derek was sprawled across Stiles’ bed covering his sheets in blood as Stiles neared the man.

“Derek!! You awake?” Stiles said with worry.

“Derek!!!” he repeated shaking Derek while trying not to alert his father.

“Ouch!” Derek moaned gripping his arm. “Stop shaking me Stiles...”

“Sorry, but I needed to see if you were wake.”

“I am, so back off and give me room to breathe...”

“For someone who is intruding in my room, staining my bed with blood and asking for my help, you’re awfully aggressive...” Stiles retorted. “What happened to you? You forced me to let you into my room before I could even get a word out...”

“I was attacked...” Derek said.

“I was born with eyes Sherlock...” Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not sure what they were but they looked like something out of horror movie,” Derek said still holding his left arm.

“That is rich coming from you,” Stiles replied.

Derek growled at Stiles.

“Chill,” Stiles said. “Just trying to lighten the mood.”

“You’re not helping,” Derek groaned.

“Sorry,” Stiles apologised. “Do you need me to get you anything? Call Scott or take you to Dr Deaton?”

“I’m fine,” he replied. “They ambushed me in the woods, your house was closest.”

“How many were there?”

“Two,” he said. “If it wasn’t for the fact that they were called off then I might not have made it out alive.”

Hearing Derek say that made the colour drain out of Stiles.

Derek was the strongest werewolf he knew. The fact that he was attacked by creatures he didn’t know and had almost died didn’t install much hope in Stiles that things were going to be okay.

Stiles was about to asked Derek another question when he noticed something strange about the man’s wounds.

“It’s spreading,” he murmured.

“What?” Derek said.

“Derek look,” he replied, pointing at the wounds. “It’s spreading through your body as if you were poisoned by Wolfsbane, only this time your veins look purple and not black.”

When Stiles stopped, Derek suddenly started clenching his body, his scream sending a cold chill down Stiles’ body.

“We **need** to get you to Dr Deacon now...” Stiles said, immediately formulating a plan.

Derek was about to object but another scream stopped him.

Stiles pulled out his phone with one hand and while trying his best to lift Derek with the other. “Dr Deaton, we have a problem...”

* * *

 

“Get him on the table,” Deaton said. “If it is what I think it is, then we don’t have much time.”

“What do you think it is?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles,” Derek groaned, “now is not the time.”

“Fine,” he sighed.

Stiles noticed that it became increasingly harder for Derek to focus and speak as they drove towards the veterinary clinic. Derek’s condition had deteriorated quickly, growing paler with each minute it took them to get to Dr Deaton.

Just as they got Derek onto the table, they noticed his wounds were oozing a purple substance.

“That’s not a good sign,” Stiles said.

“Listen Derek,” Dr Deaton quickly started, “We don’t have much time before you zone out of it. I am going to inject you with Kanima venom and with a sedative because the alternative will not end well for anyone here.”

“Why?” Stiles asked alarmed. “What’s going to happen?”

“He is going to go into a fugue state destroying everything and everyone he sees in sight,” Deaton said. “All that he will focus on is his basic werewolf urge to kill.”

Stiles gulped as he took in what the doctor said.

Stiles wanted to tell Derek to not give into the urge to kill him, but the man was out.

“Is he okay?” Stiles questioned. “He looks dead.”

“That means we only have a few seconds before he-”

Deaton didn’t time to finish his sentence when Derek, who had just now appeared lifeless, suddenly rose from the table with his eyes a shade of purple instead of their usual blue.

He was slowly transforming into his wolf state - his face growing more ferocious and his claws coming out of his hand.

Deaton and Stiles slowly backed towards the wall as Derek rose from the table.

“Don’t make any sudden moves or loud noises,” Deaton whispered.

Just as he finished whispering, Stiles knocked over the tray of medical instruments nearby him.

He would’ve winced at the sound it made if it had not been for Derek snapping his head towards him and releasing an ear-piercing growl.

Stiles was spellbound by the dangerous creature. He had no time to process how the creature tensed his body to launch towards him, when he felt himself pulled out of harm’s way by the doctor.

The werewolf missed Stiles by seconds, quickly turning on them as he noticed his prey evaded his grasp.

They quickly threw things at him, hoping to delay him or stop him in the process, but he still inched his way towards them.

Soon Dr Deaton and Stiles were backed into a corner, realising they had no way out when Derek lunged at them. Deaton tried his best to shield Stiles, receiving a claw mark on his arm in the process, before he was thrown across the room by the werewolf.

Derek then turned his attention to Stiles.

The only thing Stiles saw was the werewolf spring towards him before he closed his eyes. He tensed himself for impact but there wasn’t any... or none that he felt.

He pulled his arms away from his face to see his best friend wolfed out and tackling Derek within the small space.

The two circled each other and went in for the attack.

Derek was the more skilled of the two but he wasn’t fully utilising his cognitive abilities, so Scott had the advantage.

Stiles watched on as the two werewolves attacked each other, clawing and slashing at one the other. At one point Derek had Scott choked up against the wall but Scott clawed at Derek’s side forcing the man to release him, and sent him fly across the room in the process.

Scott attacked again, temporarily knocking the creature out.

“Stiles get over here,” Deaton yelled.

“What?” he exclaimed.

“Stiles,” Deaton explained. “I am going to need you to help Scott and hold onto Derek. He will try his best to get out of hold but while he is incapacitated, it might be our only chance.”

“Well what are you waiting for doc?” Stiles urged, rushing towards Scott who was already holding onto Derek. “Knock him out.”

Stiles and Scott watched on as Dr Deaton collected the needle with Kanima venom from a nearby drawer and another with sedative.

“Do you usually just have those stock piled up in the drawer?” Scott asked.

“One never knows when you might need one or the other Mr McCall,” he answered.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Scott said.

Deaton smiled faintly before focusing on the task at hand.

Derek was slowly regaining consciousness, making it harder for Scott and Stiles to hold onto him.

“Not to rush you doc,” Stiles started, “but Derek won’t be out for much longer.”

“I’m mixing the sedative with Wolfsbane Mr Stilinski,” Deaton answered. “If I don’t get the combination right, then I might end up killing Derek in the process so forgive my slowness.”

“Why are you doing that?” Scott asked.

“To combat the poison in his system,” he responded.

“Does that mean you know what attacked him?” Stiles enquired.

“I do,” he said.

Stiles wanted nothing more than to find out but he couldn’t because he had to focus all his energy on restraining Derek.

Derek almost threw both of them off but Deaton injected him with the Kanima venom just in time. The venom worked instantly, immobilising Derek.

Dr Deaton then injected him with the Wolfsbane infused sedative.

They slowly moved Derek from the floor back onto the operating table.

“That should keep him out for a while,” Dr Deaton said.

“What the hell happened to him?” Scott asked.

“He was attacked by two creatures in the woods,” Stiles explained. “He said that he didn’t know what they were.”

“Well whatever they were,” Scott said, “it clearly caused a really bad reaction in him otherwise this mess wouldn’t have happened.”

“Your timing couldn’t have been better,” he said, pulling him into a bear hug. “McCall, I love you for arriving when you did. Thanks for not making me wolf kibble.”

“It was actually a good thing Derek found you when he did Stiles,” Dr Deaton commented. “Derek could have done something he would’ve never forgiven himself for and killed innocent people if he didn’t find you in time.”

“He said that my house was the closest place he could get to after he had been attacked.”

“Any clue where the stuff who attacked him are now?” Scott asked.

“None,” Stiles answered. “He said if they weren’t called off then he wouldn’t have made it out alive.”  

“Whatever attacked him clearly left him in a state I had never seen him in before,” Scott said.

“You said that you knew what exactly had attacked him?” Stiles asked, turning to regard Dr Deaton.

“Derek’s mother Talia had encountered them many years ago when I was started out with all of this,” he answered. “If there is anything I know it is that this is just the start of their attack.”

“Why?”

“Because they never leave a prey alive unless there is a specific reason behind doing so?”

“Is he going to be okay though?”

“Derek is going to make a full recovery,” Deaton sighed, clearing his own wound in the process.

“What are the creatures though?” Stiles pressed.

“They are similar to the Kanima only deadlier in every way,” he said. “Literally translated into Strange Creature, they are usually known as Kaiju.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> 1\. So I wrote a new fic but I have no clue where this is going. I know that Kaiju are usually huge monster creatures but I adapted the mythology for this story.  
> 2\. I’m usually a slash writer and my main ship is “Sterek” but I’m not even sure if that is where this fic is going though. I hope that you are willing to embark on this unknown journey along with me.  
> 3\. I have a very basic outline of where this is going, but that outline ends with a cliffhanger so I don’t know. Maybe this will turn into a series but again I’m just throwing out random suggestions.  
> 4\. I am working now (yay for my first job ever) so I have no clue when I will update this but hopefully my track record will install some faith in you that I will complete this fic. It may take me 6 weeks or months (if it is a long fic) or over a year like one of my other fics but it will be completed.  
> 5\. If you’re interested in my other stories then go read my other fics. There are lovely romantic ones and dramatic ones.  
> Please feel free to comment and let me know your thoughts. As a writer I appreciate hearing from you, and your thoughts on this story.... (The journalist side of me might disagree but the writer side of me counts here. Haha).


End file.
